Nephilim And Wizard
by NoonaQuartz
Summary: Para Penyihir di tugaskan untuk membunuh para Nephilim membuatkan para Nephilim memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia mereka dan pergi ke dunia manusia. BxB/ Yaoi . Meanie. [slight : Ongniel. Chanbaek. Hunhan.]
1. Prolog

**_NoonaQuartz present_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nephilim and Wizard**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanie**

**Chanbaek**

**Hunhan**

**Ongniel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : BxB here ! DLDR !**

**Selamat membaca!!**

KERAJAAN NEPHILIM

Kerajaan Nephililim itu menjadi huru-hara apabila sering mendapat serangan maut dari para penyihir yaitu musuh bebuyutan dari jaman nenek moyang lagi.

Istana kerajaan nephilim mendapat serangan kuat setelah kawasan-kawasan kampung telah musnah. Sudah banyak jiwa para rakyat nephilim musnah. Membuatkan sang raja nhepilim yaitu lucifer memutuskan untuk mengorbankan seluruh nyawanya demi menyelamatkan keempat putranya.

"Rajaku, kita telah di kepung oleh para penyihir!" Jerit kuat dari tangan kanan sang raja yang setia menjaga keselamatan sang raja nephilim.

"Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menghancurkan para kutu sialan itu!" Bentak sang raja dengan murkanya.

Darah bahkan telah mengotori baju kemegaannya. Sayap agungnya telah patah akibat serangan mendadak dari ketua penyihir itu.

"Sayang, kita tidak punya cara lain selain meminta bantuan Hades." Ucap sang ratu yang sedang memeluk keempat putranya yang masih balita.

Sang lucifer melihat wajah istrinya dan wajah putranya yang ketakutan. Ia berpaling melihat kerajaannya yang sebentar lagi akan musnah. Ia menitikkan airmatanya.

"Jeonghan-ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanyalah lucifer tak berguna untuk kalian saat kalian membutuhkan kekuatan ku." Ujar sang raja dengan piluhnya.

"Seungcheol-ah, cukup kau menyelamatkan putra kita dan kau berjaya menjadi seorang ayah buat mereka." Kata sang ratu dengan lembutnya.

Sang ratu adalah manusia biasa namun memiliki jiwa yang kental dalam menentang segala kemungkinan. Dan sudah menjadi keturunan bahwa para nephilim adalah campuran darah manusia dan malaikat.

Lucifer di angkat menjadi pemimpin kerajaan itu karena telah banyak berjasa pada keturunan nephilim beberapa ribu tahun yang dulu.

"Ku mohon, kita membutuhkan jasa Hades sekarang Cheol-ah, demi anak kita." Jeonghan membuka mulutnya setelah melihat suaminya terdiam dalam beberapa detik.

Sang raja mengangguk kemudian ia duduk dengan tenang, ia menutup matanya dan merapal mantra di ujung bibirnya.

"Adis, se kalo se mena."

Suasana istana nephilim seketika terasa dingin dan aura yang tajam, angin yang entah meniup kencang membuatkan sang raja membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Terlihat satu sosok berjubah hitam pekat dan mata merahnya muncul tepat di hadapan sang raja nephiilim.

Dia adalah Hades, sang raja yang menguasai kerajaan neraka. Dengan kekuatannya yang tidak terlawan membuatkan dia disegani oleh ramai kerajaan lainnya dan Hades adalah satu-satunya sahabat baik, Sang lucifer.

"Kenapa memanggilku?" Suara tajam bagai pedang itu membuka suasana.

"Aku membutuh bantuan dari mu, Soonyoung." Terang Seungcheol.

Hades yang bernama Soonyoung itu menatap sahabatnya kemudian menukar wujudnya ke wujud manusia.

"Apa?"

"Selamatkan anakku, aku mohon padamu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kerajaanku yang sebentar lagi akan musnah di karenakan penyihir itu." Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada sedih dan putus asa.

Soonyoung melirik ke arah empat putra Seungcheol yang masih balita. Kemudian ia mengarahkan lagi atensinya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Simpan mereka di neraka? Begitu?"

"Hantar mereka ke dunia manusia dan ajar mereka untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka agar mereka selamat." Bukan Seungcheol yang bicara melainkan sang ratu, Jeonghan.

Soonyoung dan Seungcheol menatap ke arah Jeonghan.

"Hantar mereka ke dunia manusia." Tegas Jeonghan lagi.

Seungcheol ingin menolak namun iris mata Jeonghan mengatakan bahwa anak mereka akan selamat di dunia manusia. Tidak memiliki pilihan akhirnya Seungcheol mengiyakan saranan Jeonghan.

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Aku akan mengawasi mereka sehingga mereka berumur delapan belas tahun." Ucap Soonyoung mendekat ke arah empat balita itu yang baru saja di mantra oleh ibunya untuk tidur.

Soonyoung menatap satu persatu anak sahabatnya itu. Setiap wajah itu memiliki aura tersendiri dan Soonyoung boleh merasakan bahwa keempat balita itu memiliki kekuatan yang tak terjangkau.

Boom!

Suara dentuman keras membuatkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol panik.

"Soonyoung, aku mohon cepat bawa anak ku pergi dari sini." Ucap Jeonghan panik lalu memeluk cium anaknya satu persatu dengan tetesan airmata. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih bila terpaksa berpisah dengan anak-anaknya.

Soonyoung menutup matanya dengan tangan menuju ke arah empat balita itu. Seketika matanya merah menyalah dan keempat anak kecil itu hilang dalam pelukan sang ratu.

Jeonghan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tolong jaga anakku, Soonyoung. Aku mengandalkan mu." Lirih Seungcheol.

"Aku akan. Anakmu sudah seperti anakku jadi tenanglah."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku harus pergi sebelum para penyihir itu melihatku disini. Nanti mereka bisa curiga." Soonyoung merubah dirinya ke wujud asli.

Seungcheol mengangguk kemudian pergilah Soonyoung membawa jiwa anak mereka. Kini istana nephilim sudah hancur dengan kobaran api dimana-mana.

"Sayang, kita perjuangkan ini bersama." Kata Jeonghan dengan tegasnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum sayu menatap istrinya. "Kau tahu, aku akan bahgia meskipun nyawa ku habis disini karena apa? Karena kau tetap bersamaku sampai ujung nafas ku."

Jeonghan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh. "Kau tahu, kalau aku sudah berjanji akan berada di sisi mu meskipun aku tidak memiliki apapun. Aku mencintaimu, Choi Seungcheol."

Seungcheol memeluk erat tubuh istrinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Choi Jeonghan."

**See you next part for the real chapter**


	2. Part 1

**_NoonaQuartz present_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Nephilim And Wizard**

.

.

.

Seoul Highschool adalah sekolah yang terletak tepat di tengah kota Seoul yang padat. Setiap hari sekolah itu akan disibukan dengan aktifitas pelajar dan guru yang tiada kesudahannya. Namun sekolah itu telah menjadi sekolah terpilih dimata dunia karena berhasil menghasilkan masa depan yang cerah untuk para pelajarnya.

Dan hari ini, sekolah megah itu menerima kedatangan pelajar baru yang berwajah tampan membuatkan ramai pelajar wanita berteriak heboh melihat pesona mereka.

"Astaga, pangeran siapa ini? Ganteng sekali."

"Bisa hamil hanya menatap wajah mereka."

Terlalu banyak suara membuatkan satu pria berkaca mata sedang duduk di kursi lapangan itu berdecih tak suka. Manik matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak menyukai situasi berisik yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Dibalik kacamatanya menampakkan manik mata kecokelatannya dengan tajam. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan buku di tangan kirinya.

Dia memutuskan untuk ke kelasnya saja lagian waktu belajar akan mulai sebentar lagi. Dengan wajah sangat dingin itu ia sukses menarik perhatian salah satu pelajar baru itu.

Sementara di kelas B, terlihat pria bermata rusa sedang melakar gambaran di buku sketsanya. Tangannya terlihat lihai mencoret di atas kertas putih itu, dengan earphones menutupi kedua telinganya membuatkan dia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Toh, dia tak peduli.

Berbeda dengan pria satu lagi disebelahnya yang sedang mengoles eyeliner di area matanya membuatkan dia terlihat sangat menarik perhatian. Dia mengacak asal rambutnya agar terlihat bad boy namun ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura kecantikannya.

"Oh ayolah Luhan, kau tidak lelah apa? Memandang kertas putih dan memegang pensil mu."

Pria yang dipanggil Luhan itu tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. Dia bisa mendengar telepati yang di terimanya.

"Aku mencintai kerja ku Baekhyun. Sama seperti kau mencintai Eyeliner dan cermin mu. Ku tau kau bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa kedua benda itu." Kata Luhan sambil menatap hasil tangannya yang baru saja selesai.

Kertas yang awalnya putih kini tercoret dengan pensil yang melakar dengan sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

Baekhyun, pria yang duduk di samping Luhan merasa puas hati dengan hasil tangannya juga langsung menyimpan kedua benda tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Dia kemudiannya menatap hasil kerja Luhan yang menurutnya luar biasa.

"Seperti biasa, hasil mu selalu luar biasa." Puji Baekhyun secara tidak langsung membuatkan Luhan tersenyum senang.

Luhan menutup buku sketsanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya, memainkan benda datar itu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur sementara bel belum berbunyi.

...

..

.

"Saya Ong Seungwoo, asisten ketua osis di sekolah ini."

Si pria manis yang memiliki mata kucing di wajahnya. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia bisa meluluhkan jutaan hati di dunia Korea Selatan ini. Dia Ong Seungwoo, pelajar kelas B dan sangat tegas dalam undang-undang sekolah namun terkenal ramah tapi tidak seberisik Baekhyun.

Sebagai asisten ketua osis sudah menjadi tugas Seungwoo untuk menjelaskan segala undang-undang dalam sekolah ini. Setiap ada pelajar baru maka mereka harus berhadapan dengan Seungwoo seperti saat ini, sekolah mereka menerima kehadiran pelajar baru sebanyak empat orang.

"Saya Park Chanyeol."

"Saya Oh Sehun."

"Kang Daniel."

"Saya Kim Mingyu."

Para pelajar baru itu menyebut nama mereka satu persatu dan Seungwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian meminta keempat pelajar itu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Ruang Osis sekolah ini bukanlah seperti keluasan toilet sekolah namun luasnya ruangan Osis seperti besarnya setiap kelas dan ruang Osis di lengkapi dengan rekor pelajar lama maupun yang baru, ruang istirahat, ruang kerja para pelajar osis dengan meja masing-masing.

Keempat pelajar itu duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan dan seorang pelajar Osis menyerahkan rekor pelajar yang baru untuk diisi oleh mereka satu persatu.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa sistem osis di sekolah ini sangat kuat. Bahkan undang-undang disiplin sekolah saja terlalu banyak.

"Kalian perlu mengisi identitas lengkap kalian di sini, termasuk rekor kesihatan kalian. Yang lainnya cukup biarkan kosong karena itu adalah kerja kami." Kata Seungwoo sambil memberikan kepada empat pria tampan itu satu persatu berkas berwarna kuning.

"Sekarang?" Tanya pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Iya sekarang karena ketua osis menginginkan itu sekarang. Dan harus siap sebelum ia datang." Jawab Seungwoo.

Dengan helahan nafas berat keempat pria itu menulis informasi pribadi mereka sementara Seungwoo berdiri menuju ke mejanya dan membuka komputer yang ada di mejanya.

"Hyunbin, kemarin adalah laporan penindasan di belakang sekolah. Aku ingin kamu mengecek rekaman tersembunyi dan berikan laporannya padaku besok. Bisakan?"

Pria bernama Hyunbin itu mengangguk paham. "Siap Boss!"

Seungwoo kembali menatap layar komputernya dan menaip data-data yang harus ia siapkan karena ketua osis sangat cerewet dan berhati dingin.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan terbuka membuatkan semua mata menuju ke arah satu sosok yang masuk. Para pelajar baru itu langsung mengangkat kepala mereka dan melihat sosok dingin yang baru saja masuk.

Sosok itu langsung saja masuk tanpa suara dan aura dingin menguar seluruh ruangan membuatkan bulu kuduk keempat pelajar baru itu berdiri tegak.

"Oh Wonwoo hyung." Sapa Hyunbin dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala sosok berkacamata itu.

"Kau telat lagi Jeon." Kata Seungwoo menyapa sang atasan.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah ketua Osis di sekolah itu, ketua osis yang di kenal sebagai pria berhati dingin, irit bicara, dan hanya berkenalan dengan anak osis juga Luhan dan Baekhyun. Wonwoo juga adalah pelajar teladan sepanjang jaman karena namanya tidak pernah jatuh dari posisi nomer satu.

"Cukup siapkan kerja kalian!" Perintah tegas langsung keluar dari bibir pria dingin itu.

Membuatkan pelajar baru itu segera melanjutkan kerja mereka. Namun, pria bernama Mingyu itu seakan mengunci pandangannya pada ketua osis itu. Dia tersenyum kemudian melanjut kembali pengisian berkasnya.

Setelah lima menit akhirnya kerjaan mereka selesai. Mereka ingin membuka suara namun masih merasa sungkan untung saja Seungwoo langsung melihat ke arah mereka bertepatan Daniel yang ingin bersuara.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Seungwoo lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke meja santai itu.

Sementara manik obsidian Mingyu terus menerus memerhatikan sang ketua yang tampak serius menatap layar komputernya.

Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Mingyu itu sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang memerhatikan ketua osis itu langsung saja memanggil nama Mingyu pelan membuatkan yang di panggil itu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kawal matamu!" Desis Sehun. Mingyu hanya mengangguk santai.

Seungwoo duduk di sebelah Daniel, ia mengambil keempat berkas itu lalu menatapnya seksama seketika matanya mengecil seakan menajamkan penglihatan.

"Hyunbin, tolong ambilkan kacamataku." Pintah Seungwoo kepada anak osis yang sedang menyediakan laporan di mejanya.

Hyunbin pun mengambil tanpa beban benda itu di atas meja Seungwoo lalu memberikan pada pemiliknya.

Seungwoo memakai kacamata bulat itu dan menatap berkas Sehun lebih dulu kemudian ke Chanyeol.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah beres sekarang Mingyu." Seungwoo melanjutkan membaca tiap lembaran kertas itu hinggalah kegiatannya terhenti apabila sang ketua menginterupsi.

"Aku ada hal jadi cepat selesai bagian mu Ong. Kemarikan yang sudah pas." Wonwoo datang dengan aura dinginnya lalu duduk disamping Mingyu yang kebetulannya lagi kosong.

Mingyu menjadi kakuh apabila Wonwoo si pria dingin duduk di sampingnya. Sehun yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya, baginya wajah Mingyu itu sama seperti baboon yang berkeliaran di hutan tebal.

Seungwoo beralih ke berkas milik Daniel sesudah membaca milik Mingyu. Manik mata Seungwoo meneliti kesemuanya kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Semua lengkap sesuai keinginanmu Tuan Jeon." Ledek Seungwoo sambil menyerahkan berkas terakhir yaitu milik Daniel.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil menandatangani setiap lembaran kertas di depannya itu tanpa menyadari kalau pria di sampingnya itu sedang memerhatikan tiap pergerakannya.

"Oh iya, untuk kelab yang ingin kalian masuki bisa tanya dengan wali kelas kalian nanti ya." Ucap Seungwoo dengan ramahnya.

Keempat pelajar baru itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku selesai. Aku keluar, ingat besok sebelum jam pulang laporan soal kekerasan yang di lakukan si kutu sialan itu harus ada di meja ku."

Wonwoo bangkit dari samping Mingyu kemudian mengambil buku yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja lalu menuju ke pintu dan keluar.

Seungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan heran kenapa dia dingin seperti itu ya. Karena itulah sifat seorang Jeon Wonwoo." Kata Seungwoo membereskan berkas-berkas itu di bantu dengan Chanyeol.

"Seungwoo-ssi?"

"-ssi? Seungwoo saja cukup Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membuka suara lagi. "Setelah ini kami harus kemana?"

Seungwoo yang sudah selesai membereskan semua berkas itu menatap para pelajar baru dengan senyumnya. "Ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan kalian akan mengetahui dimana kelas kalian. Apapun selamat datang dan berjuang ke Seoul Highschool ini." Katanya lembut.

"Terima kasih." Ucap keempat pria itu lalu berganjak keluar dari ruangan osis.

Menyisakan Seungwoo dan Hyunbin yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Hyunbin, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Tanya Seungwoo seketika mata kecokelatannya berubah menjadi hijau kelam lalu kembali lagi ke warna kecokelatan.

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Iya pangeran." Menjawab dengan sangat sopan.

Ruangan osis yang tadinya damai dan tenang tiba-tiba berganti aura menjadi gelap.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya." Gumam Seungwoo kembali tenang.

"Baiklah Pangeran." Ucap Hyunbin.

...

..

.

Sehun dan Mingyu sukses masuk ke dalam kelas A sementara Chanyeol dan Daniel memasuki kelas B dan itu adalah hasil nilai sekolah mereka yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa, Mingyu merasa sangat senang apabila ia melihat satu pria di pojokan dengan kacamata bulatnya sedang membaca buku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan pelajar baru." Ucap guru Lee Hyorin kepada pelajar kelas A yaitu kelas didikannya.

Jeritan penuh kekaguman dari pelajar membuatkan kedua pelajar baru itu masuk dengan senyuman menebar pesona.

"Kenalkan diri kalian." Ujar guru Hyorin.

"Saya Kim Mingyu. Tolong berikan bantuannya." Ucap Mingyu dengan tampannya membuatkan kelas A itu terdengar jeritan tertahan dari beberapa gadis.

Sehun smirk menatap semua pelajar di dalam kelas itu membuat para pelajar meluluh. "Saya Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah. Semoga kalian bisa bersama-sama kerjasama. Mingyu kamu lebih baik duduk dengan Wonwoo dan Sehun kamu duduk di sebelah Jongdae." Ujar guru Hyorin.

Sedikit beruntung karena mereka hanya duduk beraebelahan.

Mingyu dan Sehun duduk sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru namun saat Mingyu menghampiri sosok dingin yang sedang larut membaca bukunya, Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Iris mata rubah itu menatap dingin ke arah Mingyu. Kemudian ia melanjut lagi acara bacanya yang sempat tertangguh, Mingyu dengan pelan menduduki kursi kosong di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Salam kenal, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku Kim Mingyu." Ucap Mingyu mencoba bersikap terbuka pada sang teman semeja.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh Kim Mingyu. Aku bahkan sudah tau data pribadimu." Balas Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan lalu membenarkan duduknya. Merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dengan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini adalah ketua osis yang menanda tangan berkas pribadinya tadi pagi.

"Apapun salam ken-"

"Jangan berbicara padaku jika itu adalah hal yang tidak penting." Potong Wonwoo menutup buku tebalnya dan membuka buku pelajaran fisika yang akan di ajarkan guru Hyorin.

"Wonwoo, bisakah kau berbagi bukumu dengan Mingyu sebentar. " Guru Hyorin hanya di balas anggukan kecil dari Wonwoo.

Lalu guru Hyorin beralih pada Jeongdae, "Jeongdae berbagi sama Sehun ya?" Disahut dengan anggukan patuh milik Jeongdae.

Tapi Wonwoo bukannya berbagi malah langsung menyerahkan pada Mingyu membuatkan pria tampan itu heran.

Seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Aku sudah hafal semua materi yang ada di buku ini jadi, buku ini milikmu saja. Tapi, jangan terganggu dengan coretan-coretan yang ada di setiap lembarannya." Kata Wonwoo lalu kembali diam.

Sementara Mingyu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang menghafal buku setebal buku ini. Tapi sebenarnya hanya Mingyu saja yang keheranan sementara pelajar yang lainnya itu adalah hal biasa saja jika menyangkut soal Jeon Wonwoo si Ketua Osis yang memiliki IQ keluasan alam semesta.

Sehun melirik ke arah Mingyu yang seketika langsung menatapnya, mata mereka bertatapan dalam beberapa detik kemudian mereka fokus pada pelajaran.

Sementara Wonwoo menunduk dan menutup sebentar matanya.

_"Wonu, aku merasa aura sihir dalam jiwa mereka."_

Wonwoo fokus mendengar telepati dari satu suara. Jika di lihat dengan kasat mata tentu saja kalian tidak melihat apa-apa namun sebaliknya, di bahu kiri Wonwoo sebenarnya ada seekor rubah putih bermata merah bertubuh kecil sangat kecil malah.

Rubah putih tersebut adalah _psychi_ yang bermaksud Jiwa Tersembunyi seorang nephilim. Setiap nephilim yang lahir mereka akan melahirkan psychi dari jiwa mereka yang paling dalam. Setiap psychi merupakan hewan yang memiliki kuasa langsung dari tuannya.

Untuk nephilim berketurunan tinggi, _psychi_ mereka bisa merubah bentuk ke bentuk seorang manusia namun ia memiliki bagian dari bentuk aslinya. Dan hanya anak Lucifer saja bisa memiliki _psychi_ seperti ini.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya kemudian ia melirik sekilas Mingyu dan Sehun yang tampak serius dengan materi yang di ajar oleh guru Hyorin.

_"Aku tahu Min. Aku juga merasakan aura mereka sedikit berbeda dari manusia lainnya."_

Wonwoo menyudahi sambungan telepatinya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada siapa sebenarnya mereka ini.

Rubah bernama Min itu hanya duduk diam di bahu kiri Wonwoo karena selagi tak menerima apapun arahan dari Wonwoo maka ia hanya duduk diam di bahu pria dingin itu.

...

..

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pula hanya fokus belajar di kelasnya sementara Seungwoo yang duduk di belakang mereka malah harus duduk dengan pelajar baru yaitu Daniel manakala Chanyeol dia harus duduk dengan Guanlin.

Seungwoo sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika yang duduk di sebelahnya ini adalah manusia biasa namun ia bisa merasakan manusia disebelahnya ini bukan manusia biasa membuatkan ia merasa tak nyaman.

_"Uwu, Min juga menyadari aura sihir mereka. Apa jangan-jangan mereka penyihir ?"_

Hewan kecil yang hanya bisa di lihat dengan mata para nephilim itu bersuara. Itu adalah hewan peliharaan jiwa Seungwoo yaitu kucing berbuluh abu-abu dengan mata merahnya.

_"Aku tahu Yun, tapi bisakah kau diam? Kau membuatku tidak fokus dengan pelajaranku."_

Ketus Seungwoo membalas telepati kucing itu. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan nafasnya menghembus kasar membuat Daniel langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah wajah Seungwoo.

"Kau sehat?" Tanya Daniel melihat perubahan drastis Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menoleh ke kirinya. "Iya."

Daniel mengangkat kedua bahunya tak terlalu ambil peduli dengan jawaban singkat dari asisten ketua osis itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang tepat ke arah Seungwoo. Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata kucing Seungwoo.

"Woo, aku ingin makan sup daging. Kita makan ya?" kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan takut kedengaran oleh sang guru di hadapan yang lagi menjelaskan materi biologi.

Daniel sekilas melirik ke arah Baekhyun namun ia kembali fokus ke depan.

"Hmm,"

"Ihh kamu mah begitu nanggapin nya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Seungwoo memutar matanya malas. "Iya kita makan itu, puas?" Geram Seungwoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Daniel yang menyadari interaksi keduanya itu hanya bisa menggeleng. Dalam kepalanya adalah pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu memiliki sifat kekanakan sementara Seungwoo dalam mood yang kurang enak.

"Aku mencintaimu Seungwoo kesayanganku." Ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali menghadapkan ke depan sementara Seungwoo hanya mencibir tak jelas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

...

..

.

Tring!

Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat membuatkan suasana kantin menjadi riuh dan sedikit bising. Baekhyun segera menduduki satu meja di pojokan cukup untuk mereka berempat.

Luhan datang dengan nampan yang berisi empat mangkuk besar sup daging Korea. Seungwoo pula datang dengan nampan berisi jus jeruk sementara Wonwoo datang dengan cemilan di tangannya.

Ketika semua sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan semangat Baekhyun memberikan setiap seorang mangkuk besar itu juga Luhan menyerahkan Jus Jeruk.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat diikuti dengan Luhan, Seungwoo dan Wonwoo.

Keempat pemuda itu tampak menikmati jam istirahat mereka sebelum sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mata rubah Wonwoo saat ia melihat ke pojok yang berlainan.

Manik obsidian yang selalu menatapnya itu dengan tatapan intens sukses membuat Wonwoo bergetar. Entah Wonwoo sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan getar macam apa yang ia rasakan hanya saja ia berpikir bahwa kedatangan pria itu dan temannya sudah pasti membawa arti lain.

Wonwoo masih saja bertahan membalas tatapan intens itu namun suara Seungwoo menginterupsi membuatkan Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku merasakan aura mereka berbeda dari biasa. Apa mereka Harry Potter?" Seungwoo berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Harry potter? Itu adalah kata kunci bagi Penyihir. Yah, Harry Potterkan penyihir hebat.

"Jadi, mereka masih mencari keberadaan anak-anak Lucifer. Cih, dasar Iblis!" Geram Luhan dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Seketika wajah indahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Luhan, kontrol jiwamu. Lagian iblis itu keturanan papa, mereka bahkan belum tentu diterima di neraka." Pesan Baekhyun.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah nanti." Wonwoo memberi kata putus dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari ketiga saudaranya.

"Min,..." Panggil Wonwoo pelan membuat sang rubah kecil muncul di balik ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"Iya wonu." Sahut Min dengan suara kecilnya.

Yah, meskipun mereka tidak memakai sinyal telepati namun kewujudan _psychi_ dan suaranya hanya nephilim saja yang bisa mendengar.

"Min, cari tahu tentang mereka."

"Siap Wonu."

Seungwoo memanggil kucing kecilnya. "Kamu juga harus ikut Yun." Dan Yun mengangguk tanda paham dengan apa yang di perintahkan tuannya.

Baekhyun memanggil jiwa kecilnya yang bernama Aoi ia merupakan tupai kecil berwarna oranye putih dan bermata merah. "Kamu juga Aoi."

Aoi mengangguk semangat, "Baik Baekie."

Sementara Luhan, jiwanya adalah berbentuk rusa dengan warna buluh cokelat bernama Ai. "Ai, kau juga tidak bisa ketinggalan dalam misi ini. Demi keselamatan kita semua, kita harus berjuang. Mengerti?"

Ai mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti Lu. Sampai nanti."

Keempat hewan itu pergi di telan udara. Sementara empat pria cantik itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kita perlu bilang sama papa Soonyoung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa iya." Sahut Seungwoo.

"Tapi jika kita langsung bilang ke papa bisa saja kita akan kembali tinggal di neraka. Aku tidak mau di neraka lagi. Aku cinta sama dunia manusia." Rengek Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Wonwoo menatap saudaranya datar. "Lebih baik kita cari tahu dulu lalu bilang ke papa. Bagaimana?"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia. "Setuju!" Seruhnya.

Baekhyun dan Seungwoo hanya mengangguk merasa saranan itu tidak buruk juga.

...

..

.

Malam menjelma. Suasana malam yang gelap dan suhu dingin mulai menyerang hingga ke tulang-tulang.

Namun terlihat ada satu sosok yang sedang duduk di gedung tertinggi dengan sayap putih kehitamannya yang memukul udara dengan pelan. Rambut sebahunya dan mata rubahnya yang berwarna hijau kecokelatan itu memandang kota Seoul dengan mata tajamnya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya membuatkan jubah hitamnya terlihat jelas, jubah hutam pekat menutup tubuh putihnya. Dia, Jeon Wonwoo putra kandung Lucifer yang terakhir.

Mungkin jika di lihat dari jauh ia bagaikan iblis namun percaya nephilim mempunyai wajah yang bisa membuat kau terhipnotis dengan sendirinya.

Jika wujud manusianya saja ia sudah seperti bidadari inikan lagi dalam wujud aslinya, yang kecantikannya tiada bandingannya. Mungkin bidadari saja bisa cemburu dengan kecantikan seorang nephilim.

"Kim Mingyu.."

Wonwoo melafazkan nama itu dengan arti yang sulit di terjemahkan membuat hatinya gusar. Namun ia langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang dari gedung tinggi itu.

"Apakah kau yang berada dalam mimpi ku?"

**To Be Continue**


End file.
